Un Tostado Incidente
by Rinoax
Summary: Cuando se trata sobre Bella y Rumpel, el desayuno raramente puede llegar a ser normal. Así que cuando un visitante inesperado llega a una hora inesperada, debería de haber esperado lo inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: Once Upon a time.**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus creadores. **

**Sumario: Cuando se trata sobre Bella y Rumpel, el desayuno raramente puede llegar a ser normal. Así que cuando un visitante inesperado llega a una hora inesperada, debería de haber esperado lo inesperado... **

**NA:/ Siguiente Shortfic de la serie Momentos perdidos y cosas cotidianas. Secuela de Corazones desgarrados; Pozos, abrazos y encuentros; Cayendo en la ducha y El blanco más fácil.**

* * *

**Un Tostado Incidente.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Bella admiraba confusa la esponjosidad del cuadrado de pan que sostenía entre sus manos, comprobando si todas sus partes eran iguales al tacto de sus dedos. Tras un giro, llegó a la conclusión de que el borde marrón era lo única parte dura de aquel alimento.

Observó el resto de los cuadrados que había desperdigado por la mesa y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Que había hecho Rumpelstilskin para que aquellos pedazos blandos, se volvieran crujientes y sabrosos? No había usado magia e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, ella no poseía esas habilidades. Podría haberle preguntado pero no quería perderse la satisfacción de descubrirlo por si misma.

Buscó con cautela por la cocina, intentando encontrar algo para poder tostar el pan. Vio el moderno horno y supo que podría servir para tostar las tostadas pero llevaría más tiempo del necesario. Él lo había hecho en unos minutos y por lo tanto, aquello no era lo que buscaba. No era el artilugio adecuado.

Su mirada se posó en una caja rectangular y caminó hacía el objeto mientras sujetaba una rebanada en cada mano. La mañana anterior, Rumpelstilskin había pasado algún tiempo en esta zona de la cocina. Miró hacia abajo, vio que la caja metálica tenía dos agujeros y se aventuró a meter las rebanadas dentro. Bella esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y clavó los dientes que tenía el objeto al final de la cola, en lo que Rumpel había llamado enchufe. Bajó la palanca que estaba en un lado de la caja y observó como el pan se adentró en el artefacto. Se agazapó con curiosidad y observó como los órganos internos de la pieza de metal, se volvían rojizos. Parecía que el objeto iba a acabar inmolándose así mismo desde dentro.

Mientras esa cosa hacía su extraña magia, empezó a buscar la tetera y las tazas de porcelana para preparar el té. Cuando encontró los objetos que buscaba, llenó la tetera de agua y la puso a calentar en el fuego. Y como Rumpelstilskin le había dicho que hiciese, giró el botón que estaba sobre la cocina.

Estaba orgullosa de poder ser útil de nuevo y no ser una carga para las personas que le importaban. Pero, lo más maravilloso era que empezaba a sentirse querida de nuevo. Durante mucho tiempo había sido como un despojo olvidado, pero gracias a la ayuda y el apoyo de Rumpelstilskin, estaba volviendo a sentirse viva de nuevo. Inspiró hondo, esperando relajarse con el aire fresco que iba a entrar en sus pulmones, pero sus fosas nasales captaron el olor a comida quemada.

Giró su cuerpo alarmada, buscando el foco del olor y del humo que se había propagado por la estancia. Cuando vio de donde provenía, corrió hacía el maldito objeto de tostar.

Bella maldijo entre dientes y se puso en acción. Cogió un trapo para coger las rebanadas y no quemarse, pero cuando intentó tirar de ellas el monstruo no las soltaba de sus fauces. Con un gruñido exasperado, tiró el trapo a un lado, cogió la tostadora entre sus manos y la sacudió con violencia. El humo negro salió de la boca metálica y manchó las cortinas y los azulejos a su paso. Viendo que aquello tampoco daba resultado, dejó el objeto de golpe sobre él mármol, y como si su amenaza violenta hubiese surtido efecto, la bestia escupió las tostadas, que ahora estaban más negras que el carbón de las chimeneas.

Cogió las tostadas con el trapo, pero estas no sobrevivieron al contacto y se deshicieron en sus manos. Observó con furia el paquete de rebanadas y alargó su mano con intenciones de estrangular el plástico del paquete, pero en su lugar, acabó respirando profundamente.

Todavía no habían ganado la guerra y ella no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

/.../

Los oídos del adormilado Rumpelstilskin, comenzaron a captar pequeños golpecitos que provenían del piso de abajo. Disgustado, soltó un gruñido desde su garganta y giró su cuerpo para abrazarse al de su adorada, pero cuando deslizó su brazo, solo encontró una cama vacía.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Miró a su alrededor buscando indicios de su presencia; un signo de que aquella semana no había sido un sueño de su mente para manipular sus sentimientos. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos por unos segundos, intentando recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos; fue entonces cuando pudo volver a escuchar unos golpes similares a los que lo habían despertado.

Bella estaba abajo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al escuchar como ella soltaba algún sonido frustrado. Seguramente estaba satisfaciendo su curiosidad con las cosas que todavía eran nuevas para ella.

Retiró las sabanas de sus piernas y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Cogió su bastón, que estaba recostado en el borde de la mesilla de noche, y se levantó mientras sentía una pequeña punzada en su rodilla. Un dolor poco novedoso en él. Se inclinó levemente para masajear su rótula y observó el reloj antes de erguirse y caminar hacia las escaleras para llegar al piso inferior.

No se detuvo hasta que se encontró con la puerta medio abierta de la cocina. Con su mano libre, la empujó despacio y cuando sus ojos visualizaron la pequeña espalda de Bella, soltó un suspiro de alivio que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo.

Observó como ella se apoyaba en sus brazos, estrujando algo sobre la mesa de madera. Con cada movimiento que ella hacía, un polvillo blanco se agitaba por el aire hasta caer sobre los muebles y el suelo.

Rumpelstilskin ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad y poco a poco, se fue acercando para ver que estaba haciendo. Cuando vio lo que tenía entre manos, no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa emergiera de entre sus labios. Ella detuvo sus movimientos y sin mostrar un ápice de miedo, giró su rostro para hacer contacto visual con él. Un gesto que pocas personas podían hacer.

-¿Pan, querida? -dejó su bastón apoyado en el borde de la mesa, deslizó su mano por la delicada seda azul que cubría la blanca tripa de Bella y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ella gruñó y volvió a revolver la masa de pan.

-Es mucho mejor que esas rebanadas.

-No lo niego pero no tienes porque molestarte en hacer estas cosas. Bella, ya no eres una sirvienta -Rumpelstilskin apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella y observó como seguía torturando el pan con sus expertas manos.

-Ese pan no es tan bueno como crees. Además, ya que tuve que aprender a hacerlo en tu castillo, no voy a desaprovechar ahora mi talento -golpeó con más violencia de lo normal la masa blanca, un gesto que provocó que la barbilla de él, botara un par de veces sobre el hombro de ella.

Gimió con descontento y volvió a acomodarse al lado de la curvatura de su tentador cuello. Inhaló su aroma y empezó a darse cuenta de que mientras él había estado dormido, algo había pasado para ponerla en aquel estado.

-Bella...¿Qué ha pasado con el pan de molde?

Ella detuvo su frenética acción unos segundos y murmuró algo con una voz que le recordó a cuando dejó caer la taza de porcelana, aun así, no fue lo suficientemente clara como para que él pudiese entender sus palabras. Él frunció el entrecejo y ella continuó con su tarea sin mostrar intenciones de hablar de nuevo.

-¿Qué has...? -Ella se dio la vuelta, interrumpiendo su pregunta y su confortable apoyo. Ante aquella acción, él dio un paso atrás.

-Lo he quemado -apuntó al objeto metálico que ahora estaba cubierto de hollí engendro con tripas de fuego ha carbonizado todo el pan. He intentado preparar el desayuno y acabo destrozándolo todo. No se cocinar con todos estos artefactos.

La adoraba cada vez que se frustraba. La forma en la que arrugaba su nariz y la cadencia de su voz era entrañable. Él no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-No te rías Rumpelstilskin.-regañó ella-. Esto es serio, no puedo ir quemando todo o rompiendo cada objeto que intento hacer funcionar -ella posó sus manos en sus caderas y niveló su mirada con la de él.

-Bueno, la última vez no rompiste nada y la tostadora sigue intacta.

-Pero fui atacada por una ducha.-él se inclinó y besó su frente, deleitándose al sentir su piel bajo sus labios.

-Le gustabas.-dijo en un intento de broma.

Ella resopló y él sonrió. En vez de escuchar una réplica que había esperado, Bella acabó arrojando un puñado de harina en su cara y riéndose abiertamente. Él solo cerró los ojos como acto reflejo e intentó protegerse del malvado ataque con sus manos. Aun con restos de la risa, Bella se adentró entre su barrera y tomó sus mejillas con sus manos manchadas de blanco.

Al escuchar su pequeña risa, Rumpelstilskin abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar imitar su sonrisa mientas la felicidad le contagiaba. Cuando ella pudo contenerse, le dio un beso casto. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y acabó acariciando su mejilla contra la de ella, compartiendo el polvo blanco con el que ella lo había marcado antes.

-Bella.-dijo él recobrando la seriedad por un momento-. No me importa que quemes o que rompas todo. Lo único que me preocupa es que te hagas daño en el proceso. -ella suspiró con lentitud y posó las manos a ambos lados de su cuello, enredando sus dedos con su ahora pelo blanquecino.

-Se que hay muchas cosas nuevas y que me llevará un tiempo adaptarme, pero es normal que me lleve algún arañazo en el camino. -él gruñó malhumorado y continuó escuchando-. Rumpelstilskin, no soy de cristal.

-Hay muchos peligros en este mundo. Además, ya sabes que...yo no...no podría soportar perderte otra vez. -la abrazó con fuerza, asegurando sus palabras y su apoyo-. Me aseguraré de ello. Dije que te protegería y lo haré, no importa que sea contra una estúpida ducha o una tostadora. Me aseguraré de que ni las personas, ni las cosas te hagan daño.

Bella dejó escapar una corta risa y besó su mejilla.

-No se si tendrás mucho éxito espantando a la gente porque con esas pintas que tienes ahora, pareces un árbol cubierto de nieve.

-Oh, que encantadora eres -contestó con un fingido sarcasmo mientras preparaba su siguiente movimiento sigiloso. Ella agrandó su sonrisa, ajena a los movimientos que había a su espalda-. Al parecer te parece más ridículo que este cubierto de harina, que con la piel verde.

-No estas ridículo, más bien, estas adorable, encantador.

-Entonces, no te importará si comparto mi encanto, ¿verdad? -susurró mientras se acercaba a su oído.

Ella giró su rostro, acariciando lentamente su piel contra la de él a propósito, y buscó sus labios. Él sonrió sobre sus labios mientras comenzaba a espolvorear por encima del impoluto pelo de su amada, la harina que tenía en su puño. Cuando ella notó las pequeñas partículas cayendo sobre ella, se separó bruscamente y golpeó su brazo en el proceso. Su mano se abrió sin remedio, dejando que el contenido de su puño cayera de golpe sobre ella.

-¡Rumpelstilskin! -ella sacudió su pelo con su mano para quitar el máximo de harina posible mientras él dejaba escapar una risilla, que podría asemejarse a las que tenía cuando estaban en el castillo oscuro-. Acababa de lavármelo.

-Entonces no tendrías que haber atacado primero -llevó sus labios a su cuello y ella soltó un gemido.

-Eres un oportunista. -rio ella al notar como él la obligaba a apoyarse en la mesa de madera -. No tendrías que estar aquí hasta que hubiese terminado de preparar el desayuno.

-¿Y perderme el poder disfrutar esto? No lo creo.

-Ah pero fuiste tu el que dijo que tendríamos tiempo para todo.-murmuró ella mientas desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa rojiza de su pijama. -Asumí que también te referías a esto.

-¿Eso significa que tengo que ignorarte?-él sonrió complacido y posó sus manos sobre las caderas de Bella.

-Me sentiría ofendida si lo hicieras.

Ella atacó sus labios y Rumpelstilskin la aceptó con gusto mientras giraba sus cuerpos. Con un movimiento de su brazo, rastrilló toda la harina y la masa de pan, dejando caer todo al suelo y provocando que unas nubes de polvo blanco ascendieran por el aire.

Tan pronto como la masa de pan chocó contra el suelo, Bella saltó encima de la mesa y cogió el borde de su camisa desabrochada para traerlo hacia ella. Él sonrió socarronamente y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Cuando sintió como ella acariciaba la piel descubierta de su pecho, no pudo evitar que un sordo gorgoriteo sonara dentro de su garganta. Con tan solo notar una pequeña caricia, podía llegar a tener la cabeza embotada de emociones.

Atrapó sus labios, presionando delicadamente. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, sujetándose mientras él la guiaba para que se tumbase en la mesa medio cubierta por harina. El pecho de ella tembló por los efectos de una pequeña risa mientras él deslizaba sus labios por su clavícula.

-Vamos a acabar como dos ovejas. -murmuró ella hasta que se voz se convirtió en un gemido cuando él mordió la piel blanquecina. Rumpelstilskin elevó su rostro y con la yema de su dedo, acarició la punta de la barbilla de Bella.

-¿Esto te incomoda? -él no dudaría en parar si ella se lo pedía.

-En absoluto -ella rodeó sus caderas, provocando que el delicado camisón, se deslizara hacía abajo. La vista era modesta, pero aun así, era más de lo que cualquier mortal que no fuese él, tenía vedado de ver. Esas partes de su cuerpo solo podían ser vistas por sus ojos.

A medida que deslizaba sus manos por sus piernas, su mente se desquiciaba por los deseos y sentimientos que él todavía no se había acostumbrado a sentir. Después de estar tantos años solo, era difícil no caer en aquel deleite. Bella arqueó su cuerpo contra el suyo, entregándose a las sensaciones que la invadían.

-Rumpelstilskin...yo...

El martilleo de la puerta de la cocina invadió la estancia y ambos se paralizaron. Giraron sus rostros hacia la puerta, intentando ver quien era el intruso que quería contactar con ellos en aquella mañana tan temprana, pero las cortinas granates, bloqueaban la vista.

-¿H-hola...?...¿Bella...? -ella abrió sus ojos atónita al escuchar aquella voz-. S-soy yo...no estoy seguro de si debería haber venido pero...aquí estoy.

-Por todos los dioses...-imploró ella en un susurro.

Él elevó sus hombros con indiferencia y tras besar a su atónita dama, retiró su cuerpo de encima del de ella. Rumpelstilskin extendió su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y cogió su bastón. Ella abrochó los botones de la camisa de su pijama y saltó de la mesa para colocarse el camisón de una forma en la que cubriese su cuerpo lo máximo posible. Cogió una bata de seda, que él no había notado que había estado encima de una de las sillas hasta ahora, y se la puso por encima de los hombros. Desafortunadamente también estaba cubierta por harina y creó un divertido espectáculo para sus ojos. Aquello no iba a ser suficiente para ocultar los resultados de sus juegos.

Bella trató de acicalarse el pelo despeinado, pero por mucho que sacudiera sus cabellos, la capa de harina se mantuvo aferrada a ella. Poco después, se acercó a la puerta, y como si estuviera vestida para un baile, levantó su barbilla con elegancia y puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

Él bajó su rostro para poder esconder una sonrisa.

Aquello iba a ser interesante.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y si teneís tiempo dejar lo que os parece por aquí. Este tendrá dos capítulos asi que...Estad atentos ;)  
**

**PD: Este fic está basado en la pelicula: ****Marilyn Hotchkiss** (Un toque de seducción) Este hombre me deleitó con todos los sentimientos que pone en la peli :3  



	2. Chapter 2

**Un Tostado Incidente**

**Capítulo 2**

El hombre que estaba delante de la puerta saltó nervioso cuando escuchó los pasos acercándose; el pequeño ramo de orquídeas comenzó a cubrirse del sudor que su mano emanaba y sus piernas acabaron con un tembleque aunque no lo quisiera. El estar delante de esa casa no le tría ningún recuerdo agradable pero, aquello había sido por su culpa, por haber escuchado a aquella bruja. Esperó unos largos segundos, que se convirtieron en los momentos más agónicos de su vida y vio como la puerta se abría. El malestar por el que estaba pasando había merecido la pena.

-¿Padre?- él elevó su brazo, ofreciendo el ramo a su pequeña que se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta -. ¡Oh! G-gracias- se apresuró ella a decir mientras salía del escondrijo que compartía con aquel...diablillo. Él al ver su apariencia, elevó su ceja con confusión, pero no quiso decir nada.

Bella carraspeó, esquivó su mirada y tras hacer un breve gesto para invitarlo a entrar, volvió a adentrarse en la cueva. Aquel comportamiento era extraño pero aquello era normal en su hija y acabó preguntándose si Gold lo aceptaba con tanta facilidad. Él había cometido el error de intentar cambiarla y la perdió por un tiempo...demasiado para su gusto.

Entró en la casa, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su hija estaba cubierta de harina, pero lo que le hizo palidecer fue que Gold, estaba al lado de la mesa con todo su cuerpo cubierto por el mismo polvo blanco. ¿Que demonios había interrumpido?

- Señor French. Que sorpresa verlo por aquí -murmuró con indiferencia, cubierto de harina y apoyándose en el bastón. No importaba que aspecto tuviera, aquel hombre siempre acababa intimidándolo. Tomó el coraje suficiente para mirar a su cara y observó como una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su boca mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

-Ru-Gold...No esperaba verlo aquí. Pensaba que estaría en su tienda.

-Es culpa de su hija. Tiene el poder de retenerme junto a ella más tiempo del que tengo planeado.-dijó con un tono que le hizo sentir incómodo.

-Rumpelstilskin - se quejó ella acercándose con las mejillas coloradas al hombre en pijama. Maurice no pudo evitar darse cuenta de como su hija se acercaba o de como lo miraba sin ningún ápice de duda.

Definitivamente en aquella cocina había pasado algo y el antiguo noble entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha, pero solo durante unos segundos para que Gold no se diera cuenta. A pesar de que aun estaba haciendo un intento por digerir aquella relación, no iba a dejar que el ser oscuro hiciese algo deshonroso o algo vil a su hija.

-Ignóralo padre. No ha desayunado y se pone de mal humor.

-Solamente me pongo gruñón cuando no tengo uno de tus deliciosos niños guisados ¿Tengo que procurarme otro niño para comer esa delicadeza de nuevo?- ella le golpeó el brazo con el dorso de la mano y él la miró con ojos hambrientos de venganza. Aquella mirada provocó que los pelos de su nuca se volviesen puntiagudos.

-Deja de intentar espantar a mi padre con tu mórbido sentido del humor.

-Si es lo que deseas. -susurró mientras gesticulaba círculos con su mano y agachaba su rostro a modo de reverencia. Ella rió y cuando él se incorporó, lo obligó a girar su cuerpo hacia la puerta de la cocina con sus pequeñas manos.

-Ve a cambiarte. Prepararé el té y el desayuno mientras tanto.

-¿Estás segura? -sus ojos se volvieron serios y Maurice pudo escuchar la desconfianza en su voz. Aquello le hizo enfurecer. Si alguien debería ser tratado con desconfianza, era el ser oscuro, no él.

-Si, ve. Estaré bien...-murmuró ella con tanta suavidad que Maurice casi no pudo escucharla.

Gold asintió y tras una fugaz mirada hacía él, salió de la cocina.

Maurice suspiró aliviado y Bella empezó a sacar el juego de té que estaba dentro de uno de los armarios de la cocina.

-Bueno...¿que tal has estado?-ante sus palabras, ella giró su rostro ligeramente y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No demasiado mal teniendo en cuenta que destrozo todo lo que toco. -él la miró confuso y avanzó un par de pasos hacia la mesa.

-Esto...¿es obra tuya? -señaló a los trozos de masa y harina que había esparcidos por el suelo. Ella esquivó su mirada. -¿Ha sido él? Bella...si ha actuado de forma violenta contra ti podemos encontrar una forma d...

-¡No!- interrumpió ella volviéndose hacia él y dejando ver su rostro con aspecto de tomate – E..estaba haciendo pan porque no puedo hacer funcionar bien esa maldita tostadora y al final todo ha...acabado todo en el suelo.

-Se que de niña eras algo patosa pero no tanto...-ella carraspeó su garganta y le dio la espalda para retirar la tetera del fuego.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo y se acercó hasta su hija. No quería imaginarse lo que aquel mons-Gold había estado haciendo con ella antes de que apareciera. Pero las pruebas eran evidentes, el pan por el suelo, la harina que compartían y lo mucho que habían tardado en abrir hasta la puerta...Sí, todo concordaba. Todo apuntaba hacia una pelea y dudaba de que alguien como Gold se metería en algo tan infantil como usar la harina como arma. Era algo más serio y tenía que serlo.

Pero también debía de considerar la personalidad de su hija. Bella no lo habría permitido. Ella no habría hecho nada que no quisiera y ademas, parecía tener un extraño poder para manejarlo...pero aquel ser tenía magia y podía someter a cualquier persona que quisiera.

Ella no parecía infeliz y el brillo de sus ojos, el amor que contenían cuando miraba a Gold, iba en contra de todo lo que estaba pensando. Bueno todo excepto una cosa que prefería no pensar. Después de todo ella era una chica pura...o eso esperaba.

Maurice tragó con fuerza. Sabía que no debía preguntar pero su preocupación...era justificada. En ocasiones como esta deseaba que su madre estuviese aquí y no solo porque la echase de menos. Pero ahora, el deber de cuestionar estos temas había recaído en él. Tomó aire, observando como Bella vertía el agua hirviendo en una de las tazas.

Con un par de pasos se acercó a ella y se detuvo a su lado.

-Bella...-dudó él mientras ella seguía con su tarea-.¿Cu-cuando he venido...he interrumpido algo?

-N-no. Nada, solo estábamos haciendo...pan.-tartamudeó ella con un tono de voz agudo mientras se movía con ansiedad, provocando que el chorro de agua que estaba vertiendo en la taza fuese intermitente.

Maurice notó el pequeño desliz y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Así que sí había habido algo más... intentó cerrar su mente a la imaginación pero el escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo.

-E-estabais...él...-tomó aire y cogió valor mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas-. ¿Te estaba...forzando a tener...has tenido...estabais...ya sabes...él te ha...?

-¿Que...estas...? -preguntó ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Él ha...tu...tu todavía él...¿Todavía tienes tu inocencia?

Las manos que sujetaban la tetera se sacudieron por la sorpresa, volcando la taza de porcelana. Maurice no pudo evitar soltar un quejido cuando el agua hirviendo que había salido volando, tocó sus pantalones y atravesó las fibras de la tela hasta que su piel acabó quemándose.

-¡Padre, no me preguntes esas cosas, no son de tu incumbencia! -sacudió la tetera como si estuviese luchando con una espada pero su tono de voz era una respuesta clara. Su estómago dio un vuelco y empezó a arrepentirse de haber preguntado, pero era su deber y era más importante que sus náuseas.

-¿Cuando? ¿Te forzó en el castillo?

-¡No. Por supuesto que no! -su rojez se profundizó.

-Me preocupa que te tomase en contra de tu voluntad. A cualquier padre le importaría.-ella soltó un suspiro y dejó la tetera en la repisa.

-Fue en este mundo y fui yo la que se entregó a él libremente -los ojos del hombre se desorbitaron y su boca se entreabrió por el trauma que su imaginación había causado con aquellas palabras, pero a pesar de ello, intentó mantener la calma-. Él nunca ha hecho un intento. Ni aquí, ni en el castillo oscuro. Siempre ha sido un caballero.

-¿Donde tienes la cabeza Bella? ¿No podíais dejar esas...actividades para...la hora oportuna? O mejor aún...¿No tenerlas?-preguntó esperanzado a pesar de que sabía que era una petición irracional.

-Padre, por favor -acalló ella sus preguntas con voz dura-. ¿No crees que soy mayorcita para tomar mis decisiones sobre el sexo?-el cerebro de Maurice se colapsó al oír aquella palabra con la letra S que su hija había osado pronunciar.

-Pero él...

-Si decido estar con él, entregarle mi vida y mi alma siempre será decisión mía. Él nunca ha forzado nada. -Bella resopló y miró hacía arriba con frustración-. Es más, aveces él aun sigue pidiendo mi permiso para darme un abrazo.

Era difícil de creer que el ser oscuro tuviera un verdadero lado afectivo y amable con su hija. ¿Podía confiarle su vida a aquel que se la arrebató con un trato?

-¿Te respeta? -ella asintió sin duda-. ¿Cuantas veces lo habéis...?

-¡Padre! -interrumpió ella mientras su rostro volvía a enrojecer.

-¿Que? Ni siquiera estáis... prometidos y ya estáis...estáis...

-¿Sí estuviéramos prometidos lo aprobarías?

-Lo siento Bella. Es solo que, todavía no estoy convencido de que él te trate bien. Lo único que conozco es las maldades que ha hecho. Todas las personas del pueblo conocen lo malvado que es y los rumores sobre ti están empezando también a oírse. -justificó él ante la mirada de reproche que Bella le estaba lanzando.

-No es asunto de ellos y no voy a volver a explicarte mis sentimientos por él. No le debo ninguna explicación a nadie pero te di una a ti porque eres mi padre. Si no puedes recordar lo que te dije la primera vez, o no puedes creerlo, no se que estás haciendo aquí.

Maurice elevó sus manos a modo de disculpa. Le había quedado claro la primera vez que ella lo había defendido y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Su hija era demasiado cabezota. Pero aún así, habían sido tantos años de escuchar los rumores sobre el ser oscuro, que era casi imposible olvidar que un demonio estaba compartiendo su vida con Bella.

Niños robados, asesinatos deshonrosos, gente convertida en animales. Su magia era terriblemente poderosa y peligrosa. Cualquiera temblaría pero su hija, no.

Había venido aquí en un intento de reconciliarse, de saber más sobre lo que en realidad había sucedido y si no era cuidadoso, sus esfuerzos serían en vano. Para tener una relación con su hija, debía de intentar alejar los rumores y su desconfianza hacía el ser oscuro. Debía de aprender por si mismo, el porque ella estaba tan...unida al ser oscuro.

-¿Hay algún sitio en el que me pueda limpiar esta la mancha? -los ojos de Bella perdieron la ira y asintió.

-Hay un baño a la izquierda de las escaleras.

Maurice asintió y se encaminó hacía donde su hija le había indicado.

/-/-/

Tras limpiar la mancha y estar varios minutos secando el agua de su pantalón con la toalla, escuchó los indistinguibles pasos de Gold descendiendo por la escalera. Maurice abrió un poco la puerta y detuvo sus movimientos cuando escuchó a Gold hablar.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Puedo echarle con un chasquido de mis dedos si no estás preparada.

-Nos ha pillado por sorpresa pero estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas.

Maurice se aventuró a mirar por el hueco de la puerta y observó como Gold atrapaba a su hija con un abrazo.

-Desearía que pudiera ver lo que yo veo. Se que has hecho cosas malas pero no eres tan malo. – él corazón de Maurice se rompió en pedazos al escuchar la voz ahogada de su hija. Parecía que iba a echarse a llorar y estaba luchando por no hacerlo. Gold se inclinó levemente y besó la frente de Bella.

-No todo el mundo es como tú. Soy un monstruo y es difícil aceptarme.

-No eres un monstruo. -dijo ella y clavó sus ojos él. -Y ya lo se pero...

-Con tiempo supongo que acabaré demostrándoselo a tu padre.-interrumpió con suavidad y sonrió -. Tienes que recordar que a sus ojos, estoy robando a su adorada hija. Cualquier padre recelaría de un "pretendiente" que hiciera eso. Además querida mía, soy el malvado Rumpelstilskin.

-Debería confiar en mi palabra.

-Bueno, al menos ahora te escucha -esbozó una sonrisa y ella asintió-. Se que es importante para ti y se que no serás completamente feliz si él te rechaza. Pero Bella, si te hace daño otra vez...creo que no seré capaz de frenarme para no matarlo. Así que si alguna vez yo llegase a hacer algo que te hiciera daño de alguna forma, ya sabes que eres libre de marcharte y de que no intentare retenerte en contra de tu voluntad.

Maurice abrió los ojos sorprendido. La posesividad de aquel hombre no tenía límites pero al parecer, valoraba los sentimientos de su hija más que los suyos propios. Incluso para dejarla marchar si ella era infeliz.

No como él.

Había estado ciego. No se había parado a pensar que era lo que ella quería, sino lo que él había querido y había pensado que era lo mejor.

-Rumpelstilskin...deja de despreciarte a ti mismo. No pienso marcharme jamás. Así que deja de insistir. -murmuró ella y posó su frente en el pecho de Gold para acurrucarse como si fuese un inofensivo oso de peluche.

-Prefiero verte feliz desde lejos, que verte infeliz a mi lado.

Maurice no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo y se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. Gold la estaba mirando de la misma forma que la madre de Bella lo había mirado a él tiempo atrás. Nunca había pensado que llegaría a ver de nuevo aquella mirada cargada de sentimientos en otra persona. No parecía que estaba usando magia para retenerla y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió avergonzado. Había estado equivocado.

Sus instintos de padre volvieron a la vida cuando ella se separó de él y Gold tomó sus labios de una forma brusca. Si ella no hubiese tenido sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y devuelto el beso con la misma ferocidad, habría saltado para separarlos. Miró hacia el techo y cogió aire, intentando recuperar el control de sus funciones y pensamientos.

-¿Porque no vas a esperar en el salón?-dijo con voz adormilada mientras se separaba de él.- Llevaré el té allí.- Gold limpió las motas de harina de su traje y caminó hacía el salón.

Maurice escondió su rostro entre sus manos y esperó varios minutos. Esto se estaba volviendo una locura confusa ¿Porque su hija tenía que elegir a Rumpelstilskin como pretendiente? ¿No podía haberse asentado con Gastón? Todo habría sido más fácil.

Pero el pasado ya no importaba y de todas formas, solo tenía la elección de aceptar su elección. Si la apoyaba ella sería feliz pero seguramente, toda su familia caería en desgracia. No, su pueblo lo haría pero ya no gobernaba nada. Solo tenía a su hija.

Esperó a que Bella entrase en el cuarto de estar antes de salir del baño. Entró en el salón y vio como ella se sentaba al lado de Gold. Maurice se sentó en frente de ellos y ella le tendió una taza de té. Miró hacia abajo y el plato lleno de varios cuadrados negros llamaron su atención

-¿Que es eso?

-Al parecer es carbón con forma de cuadrados. -bromeó Gold -. Los recuerdo del castillo oscuro pero creo que tenían una forma distinta. -y Maurice se encontró intentando contener la risa mientras Bella miraba a Gold con reproche.- Lo siento cariño.-dijo él y tomó un sorbo de te.

-Si no recuerdo mal, te comiste este carbón en el castillo.

-Quería esconderlo en las minas pero tus ojos me vigilaban estrechamente.

-Vale, ya lo cojo. Lo hacía mejor en el castillo oscuro, pero creo que aquí mejoraré mucho más cuando consiga averiguar como usar esas estúpidas eléctricas y mágicas cosas.

-Entonces...¿Esto es...? - aventuró a decir Maurice cogiendo un cuadrado negro.

-Son tostadas. Simplemente están muy hechas...no creo que sepan mal.

Maurice se atrevió a llevarse una tostada a sus labios para no defraudarla. Miró a Gold, el cual había hecho lo mismo y ya estaba masticando el alimento. Cuando mordió, el sabor amargo invadió su lengua y no pudo evitar que una mueca de disgusto se formase en su boca. Gold seguía manteniendo su cara inexpresiva mientras tragaba.

-Vale...supongo que después de todo no están buenas...-su hija cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Te adaptarás Bella, no es tan difícil.-dijo Maurice y bebió un trago grande de té para limpiar el sabor amargo.

-La primera vez que comí algo que cocinó cuando vino a mi castillo, llegué a pensar que quería envenenarme.-dijo Gold mientras tomaba la mano de Bella.

-¿Si estaba tan malo porque te lo comiste...? Ni si quiera mencionaste nada malo sobre ello cuando de normal eres franco con todo lo demás.-comentó Bella con mala cara.

-Tenía hambre y me daba pereza cocinar.

-Podrías haber usado la magia.-dijo ella mientras le daba un suave codazo.

-También puedo ser perezoso con la magia querida. -Gold levantó sus manos unidas y besó los nudillos de su hija.

Maurice se quedó atónito con el afecto que aquel gesto irradiaba. Toda la mañana había estado llena de sorprendentes revelaciones y no cesaban. Parecía que se había adentrado en la cueva del dragón y había descubierto que no había ninguno. No había nada de lo que salvar a su hija.

-Gold - Maurice dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó del asiento. Tenía que pensar en lo que iba a dejar que pasara. No podía confiar del todo en él o aceptarlo ahora mismo pero intentaría trabajar en ello. -Cuida de Bella. -el ser oscuro asintió en silencio y los ojos de su hija se volvieron cristalinos.

-Padre. Gracias.

-Aun tenemos cosas de las que hablar...así que ¿espero poder volver otro día? ¿cuando no tenga que ir a trabajar? -miró esperanzado a su hija y ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Él se sintió agradecido por ello.

Ella se levantó y acabó acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

/-/-/

Bella observó como su padre se marchaba por el jardín de la casa en silencio y con la cabeza agachada. Sabía que era un signo de que estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos. Cuando Rumpelstilskin deslizó un brazo por su cintura, ella dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

-Todavía duda...

-No puedes cambiar a alguien en un día Bella y recuerda que no estoy libre de culpa.

-Ni él tampoco.

-No te preocupes, volverá por aquí. El hecho de que haya venido lo prueba.

Según la mano de Rumpelstilskin se adentraba bajo su bata y la seda que cubría su estómago, Bella empezó a temblar con gusto. Él tenía razón y debería de estar agradecida por tener de vuelta a su padre en su vida. Había dejado claro que siempre iba a permanecer al lado de Rum y su padre tendría que aceptarlo. Pasara lo que pasase, ella siempre encontraría la forma para poder estar con él.

Rumpelstilskin levantó una mano para cerrar la puerta y ella se volteó para acomodarse en su abrazo, entrelazando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello e inclinándose para besar su rasposa barbilla.

-¿Tienes que ir hoy a trabajar?

-Depende ¿Que tienes en mente para mantenerme en casa?

Bella jugó con el cuello de su camisa con una mano y posó la otra sobre su corbata. En las novelas que había leído, todas las chicas hacían esto con los hombres que llevaban un traje puesto. Por lo general, siempre lo hacían justo antes de hacer el amor con dicho hombre.

-He pensado que quizás podemos ir arriba y seguir haciendo pan.

Él rió abiertamente, besó su nariz y la guió escaleras arriba para empezar a hornear.

Fin.

* * *

**NA: Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un review. Siempre ayuda saber lo que estaís pensando. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado. **

**Hasta el próximo fic :D**


End file.
